The present invention relates to a new and improved mounting clip for tongue and groove panels and a method of installing tongue and groove panels across elongated support members with the novel clip in accordance with the present invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved mounting clip for tongue and groove panels for securing the same across elongated support members such as T-bars commonly used in suspended ceilings, walls and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting clip which requires no fasteners or other crimping tools for mounting the clips in place for holding the panels securely against a T-bar support.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of installing tongue and groove panels transversely across elongated support members such as T-bars using small metal clips in accordance with the present invention.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of the character described which permits rapid installation of tongue and groove panels for a ceiling or wall structure without requiring the use of tools such as crimping pliers, punches, rivet guns, staple applicators or the like.